Exemplary embodiments relate generally to content delivery, and, in particular, to delivery of targeted content.
In advertising, it is considered highly desirable to target advertisements and other promotional offers to specific users/consumers rather than to broadcast advertisements to a general audience. By targeting advertising to individual users, the likelihood may be increased that a user will view and act upon the advertisement. Unfortunately, obtaining information sufficient to target advertising has proven to be difficult.
With the advent of Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), targeted advertising has become increasingly attractive. IPTV is a digital television delivery service in which a digital television signal is delivered to users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services, such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VOIP). An IPTV user typically has a set top box connected to (or incorporated within) his or her television for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, a set top box allows for a user to access an IPTV service and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service. IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to users. As such, a user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet, including content, such as advertising, tailored specifically for the user. A challenge in making such content available is to target the content to the user based on the user information without requiring a major alteration to the user's communication device. Also, it would be desirable to conserve network bandwidth consumed by delivering targeted ads.